Era of The Father
The Great Presence Begins Over 50,000 years ago began a strange presence that the great fairies dubbed as unnatural, they had no idea where it was coming from nor did the Mal'thar.. This presence is the very same presence known today as the fathers light... The truth of the matter is no one known where the father came from nor do they know his intent. When the great presence arrived humanity forgot about the fairies, they did not need them anymore and so they were drawn to the light of this entity, now humanity moved across the lunar isles and established new towns, with stricter laws, their greed became more visible, much similar to what humanity is like today eventually currency was adapted and the poor where crushed under the weight of coin. The Land of Moon founded In the land of moon the humans that established Li'set would later be known as Imperialist 13 noble houses were built in the land of moon later renamed to moon country. # Starks: The starks eventually moved to snowfall but their origins began in the lunar isles, they were imperials whom were closely connected to the beast resembling wolves, they would later be banished out to snowfall as guardians of the mountains, they would be destroyed by the cursed ones creations from the wolves they called brothers. # Lionguard: The lionguard settled in northern moon country, they were gifted with the power of lions from the father, they summoned honorable beast and became the royal guards that served directly under the king. Their house was wiped out in the first war. # Silverbane: The silverbane's noble house was a wall, they built it over time to protect themselves from wildlings and cursed ones when the threat became an issue. They were guardians of the land blessed with the power to decimate wolves with the strength of the light. # Nashhara: It was the gaia elves and the arrowborne whom arrived first of the elf-kin on Lunar isles from merchants across the sea. At first elves were treated kind and some of the gaia elves and arrowborne mated with humans as humans were drawn to their beauty, this became known as the house of Nashhara, named after the first half-elf. This house was ultimately wiped out by the Johnson house after humanity had no longer needed their powerful magic to deal with the wolves. # Dragus: The house of Dragus was born from the humans that climbed dragonrest and killed Mal'thar, they became known as humanities heroes, until the cursed ones arrived, they where than charged with treason of the highest callibur and each sentence to death for the creation of powerful enemies. # Hawkeye: The house of hawkeye were a house of humans gifted with the vision of the hawk, they were master marksmens, however with the creation of guns their house refused to evolve, they challenged the house Moto, ultimately technology won out, and their house was dismantled. # Wolfbane: Wolfbane, the king's and queen's of the imperials were gifted with the power to destroy wolves with true-silver weapons, this fusion of light divinity with the enemies tools would grant them immense capabilities on the battlefield, they were also divine combatants, they were destroyed in the first war against William. # Lightborne: The lightborne were gifted from birth, they were the children of the father and seen as demi-gods to their human counterparts, lightborne was considered a race rather than a house but they did have their own sigle. Wielders of holy swords that commanded the power of light divinity, they weren't house that was wiped out through treagdy more or less time. # Moto: Inventors and geniuses, the moto's invented nearly 95% of human technology, they were the foundation of progress, they invented the gun, the tanks, etc. Moto's however pushed beyond what they were allowed to and as such the church deemed them as heretics, and they were crushed. # Gold: The house of gold were humantiies riches and most wealthy house, they founded the contruction of most modern civilizations such as the wall, they eventually got to greedy and reached for the crown, yet they were banished and most founded what is now known as the merchant's guild # Smith: A house that is not signifly impress but they were gifted with the boon of life as such they have always been able to have childrens in the dozens, and are a house that represents quantity the humans staying in northern moon country were later wiped out for mating with wildlings. # Might: A house that has two human conditions, this house still exist today and represents the hardest of working amongst humanity. # Johnson: These humans have the feat of enslaving the elves, and destroying the houses that followed, they are true to the word of 'gods will' as such they can shout commandments of the light as god will answer. Snowfall Founded Over 40,000 years ago humans settled in snowfall most however turned their back on the father through time, the father had no interest in the mountain were his presence was the thinnest. # Starks: The starks eventually moved to snowfall but their origins began in the lunar isles, they were imperials whom were closely connected to the beast resembling wolves, they would later be banished out to snowfall as guardians of the mountains, they would be destroyed by the cursed ones creations from the wolves they called brothers. # Smith: The smith's that resided in snowfall became wolves and a destroyed house. # Mountain Men: The mountain men were humans that came from a long line of great-kong's they were taller and greater than the normal humans, there house was wiped out by the cursed ones arrival. # Warfist Clan: A group of human half breeds known as beast men seen as abominations to the humans they were wiped out as time progressed on. The Reach founded Over 20,000 years ago humans settled in the reach, these humans came in different forms and in different times but they shaped what the reach is today even if they were wiped out. # Smith: The smith's of the reach still exist within Bolten, they are the royalty of huamans in that reigion. # Dragonsworn: Cursed with the blood of dragons when the house dragus killed Mal'thar they were gifted with draconian powers, the imperials wanted their aid against wolf kind and were destroyed because they choose to stay out the conflict. # Ironborne: The ironborne were gifted smithers of the imperials, they aided them in the construction of their armor and because they were destroyed by the bloodfangs the imperials stopped using steel armor as the quality dropped greatly. # Wolf Men: Wolf men where once just a people that lived out in wolfs reach, they were saved by Da'rath pulling curse ones away from them, eventually they praised the wolf god, and were given gifts, they were never told they had to fight against humanity, but they choose to rise up and help, they were defeated by the house Lightbringer. # Waterborne: This house braved the oceans, creating powerful vessles that sailed the land, in the unknwon era were vampires attacked li'set they were destroyed. # Lightbringer: The house lightbringer were lightborne that settled out far to the east, they weakened in power but still upheld the laws of the father till they were wiped out by da'rath himself after the slaughter of the wolf men. The Le'set Empire is formed The imperials that settled within moon country eventually published laws that incompassed life in all of the lunar isles, this became the empire of Li'set and through time and technology they became the driving force of the lunar isles, they to renamed the land of moon to moon country and divded in two sections south and north. Le'set Empire slays Mal'thar Some time after 10,000 years ago, humanity decided that Mal'thar was too dangerous to let roam free, this battle insued with the magus as well, and many humans died but humans climbed dragons rest and used tools of the father and technology to destroy Mal'thar, the house of Dargus was praised as heroes, when Mal'thar died malovoence was released into the world, the great fairies dealt with allot of the after effects however, the damage was done and wolves became cursed ones, the blight began with house stark, and than fell all of snowfall, than the reach was next, humanity was on the brink of anniliation before the father revealed his true self and brought the power of bane weapons.